The present invention relates to an X-ray detector, and more particularly to a flat panel X-ray detector for detecting the two-dimensional intensity distribution of incident X-rays.
In a digital type X-ray imaging apparatus, a flat panel X-ray detector is used. A flat panel X-ray detector has a detector unit for detecting the two-dimensional intensity distribution of incident X-rays, namely the flat panel, and an interface unit for relaying detection signals to a signal utilizing device, such as an imaging apparatus per se or the like (see Patent Document 1 for instance).
As what is opposed to a digital type X-ray imaging apparatus, there is an analog type X-ray imaging apparatus. A larger number of analog type X-ray imaging apparatuses than digital type ones are in operation and they are less expensive, partly because of their historical precedence.
[Patent Document1] JP-A No. 11-178816
Successful pursuit of more advanced medical treatment inevitably requires digitization of X-ray imaging, and the users of analog type X-ray imaging apparatuses are also pressed to equip themselves with digital type X-ray imaging apparatuses. However, users would have to bear a considerable economic burden to equip themselves with a digital type X-ray imaging apparatus.